Knb x Reader Oneshots
by imjustcomatosed
Summary: Title says it all! Requests are currently; open! [Various!Knb x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

**Nijimura Shuzo I**

* * *

You didn't really see the point in this anymore. He was gone, gone to the other half of the world, so it wouldn't be very productive for her to cry after him. Sometimes, when she casually stands up earlier, she questioned herself if it was because she never cared enough to cry for him or if she simply was too strong-hearted to cry for such a reason. Of course, there were still her friends and his kouhais, the so called Generation of Miracles, but they split apart anyways. The only one that stuck to her was Kuroko and she secretly was really grateful for it.

The Winter Cup will start pretty soon, as soon as Seirin played against Kirisaki Dai Ichi, but after what she heard from Kuroko's captain, they were the one to break his best friend's knee in the last game in which they went up against each other. A dishonest playing team was the worst this sport could have, especially if they were good at it.

But maybe she was over thinking this too hard. Right now, she was supposed to buy meat for the soup she ought to make for her family, since her mother returned late and her little sister got hungry pretty easily. It was her personal favorite one, probably also the only one she was okay with walking through the worst snow-storm in the middle of winter only to complete it. Wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck, she was quick to stuff her hands back into her pockets again, just in time to feel her handy vibrate with an incoming call. But as she flipped it open, the caller was described as unknown number. Well, she was bored anyways.

"Moshi Moshi, [Name] speaking?"

"[Name]…"

Her eyes widened, her cap, which she intended to place neatly over her head and ears simply fell from her grip, into the snow, that covered the street, long forgotten after she heard the husky voice calling out her name on the other end of the line and even through the telephone, she could still tell perfectly who just called her.

"N… Niji…?"

"Ah good, it's you. I'm at the airport and somehow I already forgot how to read those kanjis on the maps… Can you pick me up?"

Her feet moved on her own; immediately changing her destination and forced her to shove herself past all the people in the streets at such a late and busy hour. She wasn't even sure if this was the right to do, but her mind said so, so she complied, running as fast as she could towards the nearby station, which could take her directly to that airport.

* * *

As she arrived, her vision was blurred with tears she didn't realize she had been holding in, but as she did, she just let them flow, not caring if people looked at her strangely while she ran through the big hallways of the airport, straight to the luggage-pickup, which would be the first room he'd enter after getting his pass checked. Her breathing was unstable and her lungs burned, but still, that didn't stop her eyes from darting around in the room, looking for that familiar, grumpy face of his. At first it actually looked like he hasn't arrived yet, but in the next second, she could see a rainbow-colored scarf, one too familiar to the one she bought him at his last birthday to be a coincidence.

"Niji!"

"Wow, [Name], what are you…-"

She didn't listen to any of his protests, she just felt like crying so hard with him and his usual perfume that he always wore. She clung onto his dress shirt like her life depended on it and in these few moments, she finally realized just how much she missed him. How much she wanted him in her life again.

"Is everything alright…?"

He asked awkwardly, but once again, she didn't care for what he talked about, she was overfilled with joy and jumped around his neck, tears just kept on streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't gave a fuck. He had to regain his composure for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around her hips in return, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck with a low sigh.

"I missed you so goddamn much…"

"I know, Niji. I really missed you, too…"

She pulled back to look at his face and as their gazes met; the previously so small smile on her lips grew wide, before she flashed it at him.

"Welcome back, Niji."

"Yeah, I'm home…"

* * *

**Author's note: I rly love Niji, he's my fav character, besides Izuki, Himuro, Takao, Aomine and Kuroko~ Well, if anyone wants to request, just comment, yeah? I'm in the mood for some KnB love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Takao Kazunari I

* * *

Takao had a good feeling during that match, but it slowly looked like his belly-feeling wasn't as right as he hoped. The school they currently held a practice-match against (he already forgot the name) was better than he concluded, that was why the point gap closed, but at least they still lead the game at the moment. He was also way too tired for this, since the exams that he did today were pretty hard and a sigh escaped the usually bright and optimistic male, while he ran back towards their side of the court, after Midorima scored with his three-pointer once again.

"Takao, is something the matter? You are acting a bit… strange."

"Hahaha, no, I'm just a bit tired, that's…-"

He didn't even finish as his hawk-eye spotted a familiar female on the bench next to his coach, waving happily at him along with a little baby girl on her lap, his coach secretly glancing at the little child, thinking about how cute the little girl on her lap was.

"Isn't that… Oh my god, Takao, don't tell me…-"

The black-haired male looked past his captain at said girl, his jaw looking like it would touch the floor every second, before Midorima hit his shoulder to get him out of his trance. But as soon as his eyes saw the same as his team-mates, he froze and a swea-drop appeared on his forehead.

"You're a criminal."

"W-What, I didn't-"

"Takao, look! This is our new daughter, Yuuki!"

[Name] came up to him with the baby, but because she said the sentence, he already to forgot to tell her to get off the court, because they were in the middle of a game. Disbelief was written across all faces of the people that were in ear-shot. Just then, his other senpais also joined the absolutely illogical conversation.

"I doubt that's Takao child. She lacks ugliness."

"That's mean, Miyaji-senpai! Yuuki-chan probably only looks so cute because of Takao!"

"Takao, it's illegal to have sexual interaction with an under aged woman and…- Oi!"

That was the moment he collapsed on the hard floor of the court.

* * *

Sweat covered his body as he found himself sitting in his bed, back straight and grey eyes widened in utter shock. As he scanned his surroundings in a matter of seconds, he felt like collapsing again just because of all the relief that now flowed through his veins, as something next to him began to move.

"Kazu-kun…?"

Immediately laying back down again, he stared at his still groggy girlfriend, who blinked sleepily while looking at him.

"It's nothing, I just had… a weird dream, that's all."

She now sat up and leaned against the wall behind his bed, making her shirt reveal some of her beautiful skin from her shoulder. Takao's eyes eagerly roamed over it, taking in the sight of his bite marks on HIS [Name], his alone. It made him want to place his lips all over her all over again. But he suppressed the urge and snuggled closer to her, hugging her waist while placing his head in her lap. A sleepy smile stretched her lips as she started playing with his hair, making him smile too in return.

"What was the dream about…?"

"Well… You, me and our future-family, to make it short."

"A-And how was t-that weird…?"

"Hmm… Probably just Shin-chan's usual strange comments… I love you."

A giggle could be heard as she heard his latest comment. He indeed never failed to make her smile, even at four a.m.

"I love you too, Kazu… But have you really been dreaming about our unmade children?"

The teasing way she said that in made him face her with a sly smirk and slowly he rose from her lap and pinned her wrists above her head, bringing his face closer to her reddening one.

"Now that you mention it… We still need to make them. Are you in for a round two, [Name]-chan?~"

The way his eyes glowed in the dark bedroom gave her goose-bumps, but still [Name] knew that she couldn't reject such a request, especially when coming from her beloved and handsome boyfriend.

* * *

******A**uthor's Note: Someone requested Takao or Sakurai, so I did Takao since I couldn't think of anything with Sakurai, gomen… ^^' But yeah, still, the requests are open and I apologize if Takao was OOC… Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Himuro Tatsuya I**

* * *

Shopping was one of the things Himuro quite enjoyed, despite being a male. It was different when she was with him, because in their relationship, he was the one to like shopping, while she only went shopping if needed. But today wasn't too fun, probably because of the cold weather that lingered around in the town for a while now. At least both of them were clothed good enough to stand the cold and even if it wouldn't be like that, holding hands also warmed up pretty well.

"[Name], want to eat dinner at my place today?"

"Um, actually I have homework…-"

"I'll help you."

"Oh, you know how it'll turn out if you do that!"

Yes, he knew. And his thoughts about that idea involved a not so concentrated, sexually frustrated [Name], him and a nice make-out session. A chuckle left his mouth as he silently complied, not wanting her grades to drop because of his manly desires. So they just kept on walking through the snow-covered streets, looking at things in windows and entering a few stores, but besides that, everything was pretty usual. Until…

"Could you wait here for a second? And please don't move, yes?"

His request surprised him, but as he flashed his charming smile at her over his shoulder, she mumbled to herself how unfair it is to use it on her, knowing she loved that smile. But if he let her wait for too long, she'd still move away, despite his plead.

* * *

As he returned, he walked pretty slow, causing her to raise a brow in suspicion. As he finally returned, he looked… nervous?

"I'm sorry for the wait… Are you cold? We can go to the café, if you…-"

"I'm alright, thanks. What were you doing…?"

Her tone was casual and she knew it, but that didn't change the fact that she was suspicious of what he did in his absence. Not that she didn't trust him, but being curious means being human, right?

"Ah, about that… Here."

He took her gloved hand and raised it up to his chest, tangling his own fingers with hers, all while keeping their eyes connected for the whole time. She was about to question his actions as she felt something small and round between their palms, probably not bigger than a coin, but out of curiosity (again), she pulled her hand away while carefully gripping the object, slowly lowering her gaze on her balled fist, which slowly revealed…

"A… Ring?"

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, shifting his gaze from her slowly while she threw confused glances in his direction. He wasn't proposing, [Name] knew because he was the most cliché person she had ever met, so he'd take the classic way of proposing, nothing extraordinary. That was why she was a bit lost.

"Well, yeah. As you can see, I wanted to give you something that symbolizes our love and since a ring stands for marriage, I thought it was perfect. But as you can see, it's made of plastic, that's also a silent promise."

He took the hand with the ring in it to him, before lowering his head and leaned their foreheads against each other's, looking deeply into her [Eye Color]-colored eyes with his own, grey eyes, before speaking again.

"This is a bit embarrassing, but I'm pretty low on money at the moment, because I have to buy Atsushi snacks all the time to make him come to practice… That's why it's quite cheap, but not only for that reason. It's also a promise, for when we're all grown up and not under aged anymore, that I'll work hard enough to be able to buy a real wedding ring for you and marry you. That ring will be replaced with the actual one when the day comes, okay? I love you."

He pressed a kiss to her nose, before pulling back again, leaving her kinda dumbfounded, but still she was blushing like crazy after his confession.

"I-I love you too, stupid… You're really cheesy, you know that, Himuro?"

She mumbled beneath her breath, letting him pull her further down the street. He laughed again and turned to look at her over his shoulder, flashing that smile again.

"But you still love me and my cheesiness, no?"

Again, mumble was the only reply he got, but he knew it without having a verbal answer; the blush on her face, that made her look like a ripe cherry was answer enough for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, another request done! I'm glad I even get some request, really! Please just keep requesting, because I'm having really having fun while writing these!~ Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Murasakibara Atsushi I**

* * *

It wasn't her intention to tag along in this freak-show, where the only purpose of her presence was to get girls to converse with Yosen's basketball team captain. Rolling her eyes every time a new girl sat down, she wondered if the captain had noticed that at least half of those girls only sat down to talk to the handsome, American boy next to a certain giant on the table or if he was oblivious of that on purpose.

"[Name]-chin, are you going to eat that?"

"Uh, yes, I wanted to."

Feeling uncomfortable with the purple-haired miracle staring longingly at the left-over piece of chocolate she found on the table yesterday, she quickly stuffed it in her mouth, causing him to stare off into space again, until a loud yell from across the table could be heard.

"Uh, I said I'm sorry…-"

"Tatsuya, you idiot! I nearly had her!"

"Himuro, can't you be a bit more careful when you reject a girl? They are a bit more sensitive than your American girls, you know…"

[Name] muttered, closing her eyes while trying to suppress a yawn, causing all the guys on the table to awe over her cuteness, making her roll her eyes again and saying something like 'You guys should really get some girlfriends', as a large arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her tired form up.

"Waah, Mura-kun! Put me dooo-"

"No."

He answered courtly, starting to hum with a pocky-stick in his mouth, while carrying her through the hallways, nearly making her bump her head at least twice on some lamps hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of their way, she gave up on trying to get out of his quite firm grip and simply hung over his shoulder, asking him where they were heading to, to which he didn't even bother to reply to.

* * *

After some time, she heard a door creaking while being pushed open and sunlight came into her vision as she felt Murasakibara setting her down on the floor again, before searching through his snack-bag for some inviting sweets, not bothering to answer your question of why he brought her up here. He simply let out a yawn himself and sat against the wall on the rooftop, making her lift a brow.

"Are you going to join me for lunch or not?"

She got really upset when he acted like a goddamn five-year old, but understood that he didn't know any better, so she bit back the remark of her lunch already being eaten and sat next to him with a long sigh. A box poked her upper arm and her gaze met with a pack of cookies, which looked really delicious. After taking a look at the slightly older male, she decided to take one herself and after taking a small bite, she felt like she just discovered something new she'd get addicted to.

"They are really good! Where did you buy them?!"

"Ah, there's that shop besides the station. You know, the one…"

* * *

After a court but really informative conservation, she dared to ask the question she wanted to ask him since the first time she ever saw him.

"Can I braid your hair?"

He looked slightly surprised and even stopped eating for a second, but was quick to cover it up and shrug his shoulders in disinterest, making her moan in disappointment and beg one more time.

"Ugh, fine, but only if you put it back in place again after lunch…"

Happily agreeing to his request, you quickly tried to figure out a position in which he wouldn't be bothered by you while eating and you had good access to his hair to, but failed to find one, as he came up with an idea.

"How about you sit on my shoulders? It'd be better if you did for both of us."

The idea made her face turn red in a matter of seconds, but since it was better than all her ideas, she mumbled a quick, positive reply and sat down, feeling herself starting to sweat like crazy as she took a few strands of his hair between her fingers in order to start her braid(s). None of them talked, but [Name] could feel herself calming down after some time, but only until he talked again.

"You smell really nice, [Name]-chin."

And she could feel her cheeks being set on fire as his nose touched the bare skin of her left leg, which was hanging down from his shoulders along with her other one. Stuttering a bit, she was pulling on his hair to make him stop sniffing on her uncovered skin, making him complain, but at least he stopped.

"T-Thanks…"

She mumbled and finished, but only got another pretty neutral hum from the tall basketball-player, before quickly getting off his shoulders. As they heard the bell, she bowed and thanked him for sharing a bit of his snacks with her and spending lunch with her, before running off to her science-class.

* * *

"And, what happened?"

She still had problems explaining the events from the previous lunch and had to hide her blushing face behind her textbook from the American's knowing smile, while trying to explain, but failing miserably. But at least she now was 100% positive about her crush on Murasakibara Atsushi.

* * *

**Author's Note; Sorry for taking so long, but our holidays are over now, but I'll still be able to update every week at least once! Her is a requested Mura, anyone want another character? ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakurai Ryo I**

* * *

She originally planned on waiting outside the gym, but now, that it was raining like crazy, she was forced to give up her surprise and wait for Sakurai inside the gym, which pissed her off a bit, because she had gotten detention because of one of his team-mates. Aomine Daiki, one of the six members of the Generation of Miracles stared at her assets during biology-class, which caused her to throw a cut-open frog at him, but he dodged, but sadly it landed in their teacher's face and that got her detention. At least she could get the teacher to believe her in her point of that Aomine sexually harassed her.

"[Name]-chan…? What are you doing here?"

Touou's creepy captain, Imayoshi walked up to her, his usual, a bit scary smile on his face, but luckily she came here often enough to get used to it in nearly no time. She just wanted to answer her senpai, as her gaze shifted to his training team and her gaze met a dark blue one. And there went her calmness.

"AHOMINE DAIKI, I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DUST!"

"BRING IT ON, MIDGET-CHAN!"

Just as she let out a battle-scream while running towards the tanned male, two arms grabbed her own two arms and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"No goddamn fighting during practice for god's sake!"

Okay, the left one was Wakamatsu while freaking out.

"I'm sorry, [Name]-chan, but I won't let you fight Aomine-san!"

And the right one was Sakurai, also freaking out, but only in his usual form of 'freaking out'. A heavy sigh escaped her as she glared daggers at the blue haired male, which he returned nonetheless.

"Hai, hai. Well then, when is practice over?"

"Only ten more minutes. You can sit down over there, [Name]-chan.~"

Okay, this time Imayoshi's voice seriously freaked her out, but luckily Sakurai stumbled exactly in that moment and with his grip still on her arm, pulled her out of his captain's reach. If it was on purpose was unknown.

"Gomen-a-sai! Are you alright, [Name]-chan?!"

His sorry behavior really got on her nerves, even though she told him far too many times that he didn't had to say sorry every two seconds, he never seemed to understand. Maybe it was in his nature, but that didn't stop his habit from being annoying.

"Sakurai, come with me. Imayoshi-senpai, I'll borrow him for a second!"

Without waiting for a reply, she ran off towards the locker-room, dragging a protesting and utterly confused Sakurai after her. If this wasn't going to work, she officially gave up on curing her crush's bad habit.

* * *

"[Name]-chan, why are we…-"

"I like you, please go out with me!"

It came out faster than she thought it would, but now it was said and since there was no way to reverse it, she simply bowed low, hoping he wouldn't notice her fierce blush. Even though they were friends for a while now, she felt uncomfortable whenever she faced him directly. Her best friend commented that her taste of boys was quite weird and slowly started to believe her. Because Sakurai truly wasn't normal.

"I-I-I a-accept!"

He bowed too, also blushing really dark, doing a victory dance inside his head while the both of them stood up to their full height again. An awkward silence followed and she had to force herself to say the next part.

"A-Aren't you going t-to… kiss me…?"

"What, no, I can't!"

After a short, but fiery discussion, he finally complied an took a nervous step towards her, feeling as if every single part of his body was sweating non-stop, especially as he leaned in. Truth to be told, he had never kissed anyone before. As he seriously thought about pulling back, she leaned in just enough to make her lips meet his. Warmth spread across her face as she felt how warm his mouth was, but he pulled away after a minimal second and that fact nearly made her cry out loud.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, [Name]-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so…-"

At least she now, as his girlfriend, had the right to kiss him whenever she wanted and that would probably be the most effective way to shut Sakurai up when his bad habit came up. The problem was only that he'd keep on apologizing to her afterwards, what would need a pretty long explanation from her to him, an assurance that he didn't do anything wrong. But for the price of kissing him, she could probably live with it.~

* * *

**Author's note; I am SOOOO sorry for this! *bows* I'm sadly just really clueless when it comes to writing such 'extra-ordinary' characters, such as Sakurai! I hope it was still somewhat alright, even though I highly doubt it… Another fail chapter for anyone? T^T **


	6. Chapter 6

**Furihata Kouki I**

* * *

A worried expression settled on [Name]'s face as she saw that the coach decided to send Furihata into the game, and even worse, against Akashi. Unconsciously gripping on her arm, she sat next to his sister, who didn't really seem to be worried, but rather determinate to keep her brother's spirits up with a lot of cheering. Originally, she thought about doing the same, but since she researched about Rakuzan a lot the other day, she started to become worried. The other school was a seriously strong team, so she didn't really see why Riko sent her boyfriend in the game, but still she believed in the decision of Seirin's coach and her Furihata. He promised to do everything in his strength to help his team win the Winter Cup.

**He promised.**

* * *

_"Oi, [Name]-chan!"_

_A happily waving Furihata greeted her as she entered Seirin's gym, heavily breathing because of Riko's usual, but still hard training. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched Mitobe wave at her too, responding to both of their greetings with a wave of her own._

"_Hello, Furihata-kun!"_

"_Wait a moment, [Name]-chan. Shouldn't you still be in class?"_

_He placed a thoughtful finger under his chin and raised a suspicious eyebrow and she couldn't help but laugh again because that expression was just too cute on him. Even though he was her senpai, she liked to act like they were the same age, just to make both of them feel more comfortable. That was also a reason why she didn't use the 'senpai'-suffix on him._

"_I finished my sheets early, that was why I was allowed to come here early.~ Will practice be over soon?"_

_He smiled in reply and gave a thumbs-up, before running to the middle of the gym after Riko's whistle could be heard. He didn't want to run extra-laps! [Name] simply sat down against one of the walls, quietly watching how the basketball-team finished their training-menu, before they were dismissed. She quickly hugged Furihata with a big smile, making him squirm._

"_Waah, [Name]-chan, you shouldn't hug me, I'm all sweaty!"_

"_I don't care~ I planned on taking a shower when I got home, anyways!"_

_A sigh escaped him as she ought to her something like 'You're incorrigible', but chose to ignore it, before letting go of him. They walked along with the other basketball-team members towards the backyard where the little faucets were, chatting with each other._

"_I'll so beat the shit out of that Akashi guy!"_

"_Kagami-kun, you know that we have a Japanese exam next week, right?~ "_

"_What?!"_

_Laughing and saying that she was only kidding, she walked a bit faster to catch up with Furihata and Kiyoshi. They were also discussing the match against Rakuzan and her boyfriend seemed nervous, but the center assured him that they'll be fine, before slapping his back and walking off to drink something. The other male didn't seem completely convinced as he whipped his sweat with the towel he brought along, staring at the ground, before his girlfriend noticed his behavior and decided to talk to him, a bit aside of the others. So after practice, she stopped him in the shadows of the gym, surprising him, but he still turned around to listen to her._

"_Is something the matter, [Name]-chan…?"_

_She didn't say anything, but she hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise again, but after a few seconds his expression changed into a gentle one. He asked again if something was wrong and she shook her head again, before speaking._

"_No, nothing's wrong. I simply wanted to wish you good luck for your next match, since this is the last time I see you, before you play. I believe that you guys can win for sure."_

_She pulled back and flashed him an encouraging smile and he laughed a bit in return, before pressing a quick peek to her lips, making both of them blush slightly, but smile nonetheless.¨_

"_Thanks, that means a lot, [Name]-chan! But you'll still be back in time to watch our match, right?"_

_She was visiting her grand-parents for a whole day, but luckily her parents promised to bring her back in time for them to watch Furihata's match. With a nod, she hugged him tighter for a second time, before pulling back and walking home with him hand-in-hand._

* * *

She told him that she believed in him and their chances of victory. So now she randomly stood up and screamed his name as loud as he could. He ought to hear her yell, as he scanned the rows for someone certain and as their eyes met and she got a shaky thumbs-up along with a slightly nervous smile, she knew that they were going to be just fine. Furihata included.

* * *

**Author's note; He was srsly OOC, I'm sorry, but it was kinda hard to write Furihata-kun! T^T I still hope I didn't completely disappoint the requester and readers! Ah and someone asked if he or she could request someone and the answer is, of course! ^^ Go right ahead!**


End file.
